Watched and Waited
by OzoraWings
Summary: Haru was watched the boy she loves grow from being a navie, cute boy to a wise and handsome young man, and although she knows his faults, she doesn't see her feelings changing any time soon - Pure fluff


Maroon coloured iris' stared over the landscape of her hometown; familiar buildings and people were in her vision as she stared absentmindedly - watching time pass her by. Her feet were planted firmly onto the ground, her slender figure leaning against the bridges railing, supporting her while her nerves shook - doubts biting at her courage. Taking a deep breath she tried to calm herself, steadying her heartbeat which had been banging painfully against her chest plate; the peaceful flowing of water soothing her.

It was ironic if anything, that he should chose to meet here of all places - the place he had saved her, the place she had fallen for him; looking back on it she would admit that she had been to straightforward about her feelings, and although she meant what she said she didn't take it seriously. Who would believe her when she could say something so meaningful, so easily?.

She regretted it now, though she had started to see things more clearly when she had realised how much danger he was in, but it was to late; she had missed her chance. He had fallen in love with someone else, her best friend, but she couldn't blame him, she was beautiful; with soft hair, milky skin and large eyes, and most importantly; kind - they suited each other. She couldn't compete with that; she was just Haru.

Though even as the years past, and she turned into a woman she still couldn't fall out of love; she had tried, but no one could compare - for these years she has watched the same boy, as the naïve, compassionate teen grew into the wise and handsome man he was today.

She loved this man - from the day he had plucked her from the water, and saved her life, she had loved him; Haru had leant quickly that she wasn't the only one who could breath another day because of him, and consequently fallen harder. She hadn't wondered long on how such a frail looking kid could raise his fists and be so strong - that's just the way he was; if he fell he'd get back up again, he'd stand and look you in the eye and keep going.

Even after he came to her with blood on his hands, she didn't look at him any differently, she couldn't. Haru simply allowed him in and set about cleaning him up and treating any possible injuries. That day was the first day he couldn't look at her face; he was in a trace, barely conscious as she started to strip him of the crimson soak clothes he donned and got him into the bathtub to wash the remaining substances off. It had been hell; she wasn't sure if he knew what she was doing to him, and while Haru was glad that he trusted her enough to see him like that, it was painful, more painful then being ignored or being second best - it was far worse.

She had seen him a few times after that; each time the man had blushed and stuttered some kind of apology before they could do anything else, she didn't need it, he made it up to her when he recovered. His time spent in Japan was getting less and less in recent years; after he had taken up the mantel she had been with him but ten times, so when he called her last night asking if she was free, she had jumped at it, even going so far as to take a day off from work so she could see him; it had been along time and, she had missed him more then she could say.

However when he had added that he needed to tell her something important her heart had sank; knowing that it was probably to tell her that he and Kyoko had finally gotten to together, though she had agreed to meet with him anyway, if just to see his face again.

Pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear, she continued to wait. A sudden shiver travelling up her spine as a faint cry ghosted over her ears; turning to the familiar ring, her eyes widened; a man was walking towards her, a soft smile on their features.

"T-Tsuna" she stuttered, it really had been too long since she had last seen him; his bangs had grown a little, and so had he, a good few inches if she had to guessed. The crisp suit he was wearing fitted perfectly, only enhancing his added height, and petit figure.

"Sorry I'm a little late, my plane was delayed" he said rather sheepishly, standing but two feet away from her. Haru shuddered at his voice; it had changed since they were in middle school - it was soft, but clear, and every time she heard it her heart would fluster.

"It's fine" the brunette waved off, she had known that he would probably be late; he was a busy man after all, and he had things that needed to be done. Shifting off of her dead foot, she started to fidgeted, looking up at his eyes of deep chocolate, that she could get lost in, if she stared long enough.

"You look nice" Tsuna commented before the silence could take hold. Haru nodded, happy that he had noticed the effort she had made "Y-you cut your hair"

The woman brushed the tips of the end of her bob with her palm "Mn, I felt like a change, it-it's lighter like this" she blushed, clearing her throat as she held both of her hands in front of her land.

"W-what did you want to talk to me about?"

Tsuna's face tinted red at that, hoping that it would come up late. Rubbing the back of his neck he tried to keep his expression steady "W-well d-do you want me t-to j-j-just s-say it or…"

Haru raised an eyebrow at the bad stammer; it had been a long time since it had been that bad, and she could only guess to why its made a come back "Yes, it's fine" she reassured, if he was going to say what she thinks he is then she wanted to get it over with.

The man took a deep breath, his lips thinning while he squared his shoulders "I love you."

The brunette blinked and blinked again, no comprehension coming with those words "H-huh?"

Tsuna paled, swallowing as he momentarily averted his eyes "I-I love you"

Haru shook her head "What?"

"I-I-I love you" he repeated, his stomach churning as his friend just stared at him, completely dumfounded. Sighing through his nose he broke the distance between them, stepping into the woman's personal space, and with gentle movement tilted her chin with his thump - thanking his sudden growth spurt as he bent his neck and placed a chaste kiss on the bottom of her lips "I love you" he whispered.

She glowed seven different shapes of red as she felt his lips against hers, his breath ghosting over her skin as he spoke those words she had been dying to here for all this time, and before she could stop them, tears welled in her eyes. Flinging her arms around the man's neck, she jumped into him; gravity taking hold as Tsuna's foot slipped on the group by the unexpected action and they both landed on ground, haru refusing to let go.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" the man murmured after he had regained his breath, making no move to get up as he ruffled her hair through his fingers.

"I-I don't mind, I don't mind" she said as clear liquid poured from her maroon orbs, listening to the mans heartbeat while the chests where pushed together.

Chuckling, Tsuna shook his head "Fine then, thank you for accepting me" he said "for everything that I' am, thank you"

Haru simply nodded and clung tighter "I'm not letting go now!" she exclaimed, earning an amused laugh in return "I'm not ever letting go! So your stuck with me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way"

* * *

**A/N -**

Ha~ it's been a little while since I've written a oneshot, but I had a really poorly written version of this story from a few months ago and decided to redo it and type it up on Larry (my laptop) since I wanted a break from my other protects, and whats better then fluff?, I know it's a little short but I was at odds at what to put down past this, but I hope that doesn't disappoint.

To be honest I've never read any of Tsuna**X**Haru; I know few people how think she's annoying, and sometimes she gets on my nerves too, but you got to give her some credit; even after all the life threatening things shes been through because of Tsuna's conection with the mafia, she stayed and supported him and his friends, when she clearly didn't need to - she's not like Kyoko whose brother's a guardian, she could leave easly, but she didn't.

And although it can be irritating at times, she's always true to herself and her feelings - I honestly don't know what will happen to her character in the future chapters of_ Reborn!,_ but I'll always like how she is now. Anyway thats part of the reason I wanted to write this, I hope its at least hald decent because this is a first for me and this pairing.

* * *

I** Apologise **if there are any mistakes in my spelling/ grammar, or if you find anything I have written offensive.

* * *

**Thank you** to everyone who added this one-shot to their favorites or who took the time to review, you also have my gratitude for reading _'Watched and Waited'_.

**OW**


End file.
